


Afterparty

by rreinhurts



Series: Courtney's Bughead Snippets [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Editor Betty Cooper, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Betty Cooper, I wrote this for aubrey, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Protective Jughead Jones, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after 3x21, after the prom, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rreinhurts/pseuds/rreinhurts
Summary: Essentially a continuation of Jughead saving Betty from the closet in the prom episode. Lots of protective! Jughead. Very fluffy.





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful readers! As requested by some people on twitter (mainly @/stolemyreinhart), here is sum' Bughead fluff that would take place after Betty is rescued from the closet by Jughead. Please enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: lordofperogis  
> Instagram: rreinhurts  
> Twitter: courtlovesclout

    Betty panted, taking in every breath with effort. She was forcing herself to relax. She could hear footsteps down the hall. _He’s probably back_ she thought, her muscles stiffening and the hair on the back of her neck straightening up. Her body shook madly as she tried to calm herself. She was petrified with fear.

  


    She heard three knocks on the small closet door. “Hey, Betty. Open up, it’s Jug.” She ducked her head, checking in the glass to make sure it was really him. She couldn’t fully see him, but she recognized his form well enough to verify that it was indeed him.

  


    She unlocked the door, running into his arms. She could feel the warmth radiating off of his body as she grabbed the back of his head, struggling to hold on to him through choked sobs. He was surprised, but set his hand on the back on her head and around her waist. He could tell from the way she clung to him and the shaking of her body that it was serious.”Did you see him? Did you see him?”

  


    “Who, the Gargoyle King?” He begged to pull out of her, trying to sift out her words from her broken terrified sobs.

  


    “No, the Black Hood. The Black Hood’s back, Jug!” She cried out, tilting her head back and away from his chest as she fearfully scanned the hallways. She felt his strong hands pulling her head back to his chest. She hyperventilated, trying desperately to calm herself down. But she couldn’t. Her father, who had been confirmed dead, had just chased her through the school. She had seen corpses littering the hallway. It couldn’t be made up; It couldn’t be her imagination.

  


    He rubbed his fingers in soft circles, digging them deeper in her hair. It was messed up and out in every direction, but neither of them cared. The sounds of her choked cries bounced off of the walls, pulling him away from the thought about simply _how._ He pulled back away from her, still taking his hands out to grasp the outside of her arms. “ _What happened?”_ He asked in almost a whisper. He was afraid for her. If she was this hysterical, something truly horrible must have happened.

  


    “I got this, this _invitation_ from some random person that said I had to meet the king in the hallway, and that if I told anyone or didn’t come alone everyone would- everyone would die! I wanted to tell you so bad but I didn’t want you to get hurt. I was so stupid, oh my god, I was so stupid!” She cried out once more, her hands coming up to cover her eyes and cover the flowing tears. He pulled his hands up to hers, peeling them off and hooking his thumbs under her eyes to wipe the tears away.

  


    “Shh. Shh. It’s fine. I’m here now. Tell me what happened next.”

  


    She wrapped her hands around his wrists, squeezing so tightly she thought she was going to shatter his bones. “No, no I can’t. I can’t. I don’t think I can.” She panted in between the quick, gasping breaths she took. She was getting worked up again.

  


    His grip tightened slightly, but not enough to hurt her and he pulled her closer. “Betty, you need to tell me so I can beat whoever’s sorry ass did that to you.”

  


    “No! No!” She cried, her hands flying up to the bottom of his neck, enterinh into his hair like she was taking up reins. “Please don’t. He had a hook. He had something and he almost killed me and…”

  


    “Start from when he came out, please.”

  


    She told him the story as best as she could remember, which wasn’t very well. “I went into the bathroom and it was covered with ‘G&G’ stuff and said ‘flip for your fate’ everywhere and I obviously didn’t, but then I went out and saw him. Then the door opened and the black- my dad came out. His hand was gone, he must’ve cut it off and left it for evidence so they would think he was dead. He tackled me but I got away and I ran around some places, I don’t remember where. There were dead bodies, Jug. But I destroyed the Blue and Gold and then I went to, to, to the closet,” she explained stumbling over her words as she tried to find the right ones to say. “And then there was another body in there, and he heard me scream and started pounding on the door and I thought I was going to die. Oh my god, I thought I was going to die without telling you how much I love you and I was so scared!” She cried, her grip tightening. He could definitely feel it creeping around the edges of the adrenaline, blocking out most of his pain. “Then you came and saved me. But we need to leave. We need to go right now. _Please._ I need to go. You can’t get hurt.

  
  


    “Hey, hey.” He began, slowly prying her hands off of his wrists. After he had finished, he returned his hands up to her face, cupping it in his hands and kissing her head. “I will take care of this. Are you good to come with me and identify him?”

  


    She nodded, her hot tears falling onto his exposed skin. He slid his arm down to grab her hand, and then ran down the halls. He made a whole loop, having to pull her behind him even though she was going as fast as she could. When he had gotten back to the closet, he sighed with disappointment and fury. “Let’s go.” He said gently, giving her a moment to catch her breath before pulling her along out the door.

  


    “Jug, where are we going?” She asked, her voice still obviously shaking. He turned around to look behind himself at her. She was still crying, but silently.

  


    He just wanted to keep her safe. If he couldn’t have his revenge on the person who had done this to her, then he at least wanted to preserve what was left of her sanity. “My house.” He decided, turning around to tighten his grip on her hand and make sure that she was okay.

  


    “No! No, please get me away from you. I can’t let you get hurt. Please leave me here and go home. Please.” She begged quietly, gripping onto him and trying to get him to agree.

  
  
  


    He loosened her strain on his wrists, pulling her towards him. “Betty, it’s okay,” he began, looking deep into her eyes. She was afraid. Really afraid. He didn’t think he had ever seen her this shaken up. “I will take you home and I will protect you. I will be there for you. I’m fine. My priority is keeping you safe. _You_ are my priority. So we’re going home and getting you calmed down and then we’re going down to the station so that you can file a police report.”

  


    She nodded and tried her best to swallow the ball that was growing in her throat. She knew that she was out of options. Once her boyfriend decided on something, there was no changing his mind. She was never really sure whether it was something she loved or hated about him.

  


    He nodded, tracing his thumb over the back of her knuckles where their hands met and gently pulled her along. His dad had dropped them off together, and was now out patrolling, so they didn’t have many options. “Are you okay to walk?” He asked, his voice making a stark contrast between the stillness of the nature around them.

  


    “Yeah.” She replied in a voice that was equally contrasting, but much more meek as her head turned wildly looking for her father.

  


    They walked alongside the road, not really talking. But they were holding hands. It kind of reminded her of the beginning of their relationship, when he had to walk her home and they kissed right in front of her house. She giggled to herself about the thought, but when she looked up, they were in the same position as they had been. Coming around the corner onto her street.

  


    “Thanks for rescuing me, Jug.” She said in a voice that was close to a whisper, but filled with meaning.

  


    “That’s my job.”

  


    She smiled, and then leaned over and kissed him. Her hands slithered up his face, cupping his cheeks. She extended on her toes, leaning into him. He returned fondly, opening his mouth so that he could kiss her deeper, before pulling away with a soft _smack._ They stared back at each other, her hands still on his face. She smiled and giggled, and he reached up to pluck her hands off of him, folding them back towards her arm and kissing her again, wasting no time for it getting heated. They pulled away after some time, and then once more intertwined their hands.

  


    They walked the rest of the way back up to what was formally her house, and he knocked on the door a couple of times. Jellybean came to the door, her hair in a bun and a tub of ice cream in her hands. _She probably isn’t taking Mom leaving very well_ he thought as they walked in and up to her old room. He closed the door gently behind them.

  


    “Do you want to get changed?” He asked, wrapping his hands around her waist from where he stood behind her. She nodded, and he slipped away from her, going to his closet. He pulled out one of his t-shirts, a typical _S_ one that he knew would fit him snuggly, but would be baggy on her. He tossed it onto the bed, it unfolding in the process. He found her a pair of sweatpants and tossed them onto the bed as well.

  


    She walked over to the side of the bed, reaching her hands behind herself and struggling to slide down her zipper. She felt his hands smooth over her back, and her dress loosen. She slid it off of her arms, left only in her undergarments. Being the gentleman he was, (despite the fact that he had seen her naked many times) he stepped away and faced the other side of the room to grab something similar to what she was wearing and change into it. After they had both finished and they had turned around, he walked over to the bed to join her, before darting off to the side and pulling off the covers from where they were neatly made.

  


   “Juggie, what are you doing?” she asked, even though she knew the answer. He slid in between the sheets, patting the spot next to him.

  
  


    “I’m calming you down, baby.” he said quietly, a smile showing.

  


    She sighed and slid into bed next to him. Immediately he turned and brought his arms around her so that he could face her as they cuddled. He brushed some of the unruly hairs that were sticking in her face behind her ear as they eased into the position. She brought her head in closer so that her forehead was leaning up against his toned chest. “Thank you.” she whispered.

  


    “It’s fine, Betts. Are you okay?” He asked, pressing a kiss to her hair.

  


    She stirred, pulling away from him but still looking at him. “I don’t know. I mean, I feel safe with you. But I’m scared. My father is out there, and it’s _my fault._ She whispered, the tears that had just left her eyes teeming in them once more.

  


    He pulled her back to where she was pressed up against him, muffling her choked cries. “Shh. Shh. I’m here. I’m here. Betty, what your father did was not your fault. _He_ was the one who crashed the bus and faked his death. He asked you for a favor. You thought his intentions were good. You did nothing wrong.” She continued crying, her shaking growing greater. He pushed her away from him, taking his hand and forcing her chin up to look at him. His other hands trailed down and picked up her hands from where they lay at her sides. He unfurled her fists, prohibiting her from being able to hurt herself.

  


    “ _Betty,”_ He began, his tone darker and more serious. She looked up with him, her face red and swollen. “ _You did nothing wrong.”_ He said louder, wiping away her tears.

  


    She was silent for a moment before she broke into tears again. “No, Jug. I am the reason this happened. I was so _stupid.”_ She cursed.

  


    “ _Betty,_ your father is the reason this happened. Not you. _Never_ you.” He said, cupping her face. “Do you believe me?”

  


    “What?” she asked through her crying.

  


    “Do you believe me?” Hr asked again, looking into her eyes with a searching look.

  


    She paused, swallowing before looking back up to him. “I do.” she whispered.

  


    “Good.” He began, pulling her closer. “Now try to sleep for a half an hour until we can get my dad.”

  


    She dozed off. He ran his hands over her head, smoothing her hair. He was worried for her; He was worried about her. _Why had her dad come back? Why did he trap her in that closet? Why couldn’t they just be happy for one night, goddammit?_ He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket where he had tucked it just as he was dozing off. Careful not to wake her in her light sleep, he pulled it out, squinting at the text. His dad was ready.

  


    “Hey, Betts?” he said quietly, stroking her hair. She woke up dazed, outstretching her arms.

  


    “Yeah, Juggie?” She asked, yawning.

  


    “My dad’s ready for us.”

  


    She shot up, throwing the covers off. “Okay, lets go.” She slid on one of the pairs of shoes she hadn’t brought with her when she crashed at Veronica’s. He pulled the blanket off of the trunk at the foot of her bed, wrapping it around her shoulders. He opened the bedroom door for them, and they walked down the stairs. Jellybean was still sitting on the couch, watching some Soap Opera that she had tried explaining to Jughead before, but he still had no idea about. His father’s cruiser was sitting in the driveway, and FP was just about ready to honk when the front door opened. Jughead opened the door for Betty, sliding into the backseat behind her.

  


    “Hi, Betty. I’m gonna take you down to the station, is that okay?” he asked. He had no idea why she was sitting in his car, but if Jughead had texted him as panicked as he was, it probably was serious. She just nodded, looked ahead numbly.

  


    He set his hand on her knee and whispered “It’s okay. I’m here.”

  


    They arrived at the station a few short minutes later. She was shaking just thinking about having to retell what had happened. FP welcomed her into the room, closing the door behind him and drawing the blinds. In an attempt to make her feel the least bit secure, Jug planted a soft kiss on her head.

  


    “Can you tell him what happened?” He asked, trying to get her to start.

  


    “It was a setup, Jug.” She began, taking in a deep breath. She felt his hands set on her shoulders, and felt a little reassured. “The Gospel that we found, the proclamation, it was all to get me alone with my dad again.”

  


    “I can’t believe none of us saw that coming, the return of the Black Hood.” He added. “Now we have two serial killers running around.”

  


    “Possibly working together.” She choked out. She felt her anxiety building up again.

  


    FP readjusted in his seat, leaning forward from where he as jotting down notes for the police report. “And both of them outsmarting us.”

  


    Betty sighed. There felt like no way out. Her father wanted to kill her. He had _cut off his own hand_ , just so he could have another shot at her. She felt Jughead wrap his arms around her shoulders so that he was hugging her from the back. She released the blanket from her grasp, reaching up instead to rest her open palms on his forearms.

  


    They went through everything else. She knew it had to be her father. Who else would be missing a hand and also conveniently go after _her?_ As soon as they were done, FP escorted them out of the room.

  


    “I’ve got to finish this up, but I can give you kids a ride home in fifteen.”

  


    They soothed into the chairs parallel the door, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She had definitely cried, and so she rubbed her face into his leather jacket to try to hide it from the occasional passerby. “Betty?” he asked finally, breaking the comfortable silence between them. She brought her face away from his jacket, keeping her arms firmly wrapped where they had been around his waist.

 

 

“Do you want to move in?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to give kudos, bookmark and comment! Okay, that's all. I love you all. 
> 
> Tumblr: lordofperogis  
> Instagram: rreinhurts  
> Twitter: rreinhurts


End file.
